priceforfreedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortiferum Gnesh
Mortiferum Gnesh(Gnesh) are ground-dwelling, carnivorous sub-species of wingless venom drake and are one of the smallest members of dragon family. Gnesh tend to have semi-nomadic life, temporary claiming few square kilometers of territory and densely spreading their toxin on territory. With this passive toxin spreading method they poison future prey, primarily herbivores who feed on contaminated plants. While often they hunt weakened animals themselves, they normally are completely fine with scavenging. After some time after claiming territory gnesh will move onto different location, since potential prey starts to avoid their hunting grounds. Once Gnesh territory is unoccupied toxins tend to degenerate into safer substances fairly quickly returning local biosphere into normal cycle. Gnesh are generally spread all around the world, and represented by several species. All of which are equally despised by kin and sauria due danger they bring and difficulties driving them away. Characteristics Build Gnesh compared to majority of land drakes have slim bodies, elongated necks and very soft scales. Breath glands now have own gill-like openings on the neck, which are connected to windpipe but sepparated with a membrane, which can be opened. Front paws still retain flexible fingers armed with thick claws used for hunting. Behavior Gnesh to be very solitary animals, given they need all of their territory for feeding themselves. Ony exception would be mating season where female Gnesh in addition to her venom would mix in pheromones to attract males. Although being highly territorial gnesh do not tend to have competition over contested land often, with weaker idnividual easily giving up territory and moving onto next area. Due relying on weakening their prey or scavenging on those who succumb to poison completely, Gnesh don't develop preference over day or night. Usually spending their day sleeping or "patrolling" their territory to reapply their toxin. Eggs Gnesh have very unique eggs for this family. Most of the species do not have strong hard shell, rather soft mildly transparent membrane generally green, grey or desaturated red colored. After laying a clutch female will try add extra potection covering them with either mud, plants of even special paste made from prey corpse remains. Most interestingly if opened, eggs contain natural antidote to gnesh toxin in liquid form which is generally safe for consumption. It is speculated embryo in egg develops immunity to their own poison in later stages, thus needs an antidote to develop properly. Venom Gnesh venom is fairly unique, specially for venom drakes. Instead of active use of their breath glands for big burst of very active toxins, Gnesh produce their aerial venom constantly and passively, spreading it around their territory. Toxin lingers in air for a bit, so entering Gnesh territory usually gives light sickness feeling alongside general weakness, but normally isn't lethal and loses it effect in about an hour if you stop exposure. Much bigger threat comes from contact with surfaces or consuming contaminated plants, normally it is enough to prevent herbivores from efficiently fleeing Gnesh or actually dying prematurely. As terrifying it is, Gnesh aerial venom isn't very potent, but has cumulative effect so prolonged exposure will increase intoxication effect significantly. Toxin is not very stable, and will degrade relatively quickly in regular conditions, even quicker inside bodies of its victims if they are alive, water decontaminates itself fairly quickly too. Though in addition to aerial spread, saliva seems to contain same venom in significant amount making bites dangerous as well. Interestingly enough toxins have no effect on insects, plantlife and other simple lifeforms Gnesh do not hunt. Known species Blind Gnesh Most scavenge oriented of all Gnesh species, but still often hunts themselves. Lack any eyes, thus the name, compensates with strong sense of smell and rudimentary sonar orientation. Can be found only in Tarun continent. Blind gnesh venom has slightly unique properties, in addition to regulat effect it effects eyes directly. Light exposure might lead to strong irritiation but prolonged contact with venom might lead to blindness.